


Almond  oil and milk

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt is Stubborn, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mentions of blow jobs, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Upyr, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaskier has a kink ,Geralt complies.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 265





	Almond  oil and milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is me the shy author who likes to write anonymously. The first part was a sucess so here is the second part.
> 
> English is not my first language.Mistakes and typos might exist. I write to release my tensions ,only that.Not trying to be Oscar Wilde or Shakespere.Am more of a reader than a writer
> 
> You can read the first part here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289857

Jaskier couldn't stop following and protecting the witcher after finding out about his pregnancy. The bard always made sure he was next to Geralt and it was starting getting on the witcher's nerves.

"Well, I think it was foolish of you going alone into the swamps that's why I went with you . Just think about all the risks of hunting down an upyr in your delicate state" 

"Delicate?" Geralt snorted at the bard's exaggeration. He was doing well and getting major coin for each job which he completed, efficiently as always. Being almost at the end of his pregnancy wasn't a problem for him. The real problem was Jaskier tagging along and risking being killed.

"Laugh all you want my beautiful steel flower. But, I will rather be dead than watch you get mauled by a monster and lose you and my child " The bard was serious even in his overly dramatic state. The witcher had another life to protect, one growing inside him to be more precise and even if he was always fast and deadly the fact that his baby deserved to be born indicated that it was time to slow down.

"Hmm," Geralt replied not interested in engaging again in the same discussion he had with the bard after every commission. He was a strong warrior, after all, his pregnancy wasn't going to change that. 

***

"Let me relieve you from the tensions you had suffered today. Oh! and perhaps if you teach me how to be a witcher I can do the job while you rest" Jaskier proposed, rolling up his sleeves as he massaged Geralt's tense shoulders with almond oil. There were a few bumps and scratches that the bard saw, to his horror on top of the witcher's belly. A round, small pouch that was unnoticeable unless he was shirtless.

"Jaskier, you know that doesn't work that way and stop exaggerating. I have been a witcher long before you were born, " Geralt chose his words carefully with the younger man. He understood Jaskier's intentions were pure, genuine and that his harshness towards him made the bard anxious and sad.

"If I lose you both am going mad" The younger man confessed, tears accumulating on his beautiful, deep blue eyes as he stared at Geralt's golden ones.

"You are already crazy," Geralt said, his serious face making the statement even funnier. Jaskier laughed, moving his gentle hands coated with oil all over the witcher 's hurt, naked body.

***

"Geralt, feel free to punch me if you want but there is something I would like to try tonight" 

"What is it this time?" The witcher asked, rolling his eyes exasperated. Last time Jaskier asked to try something "new," it was to blow him at the back of the inn they were staying ending in getting caught and arrested for indecency.

"Its nothing bad just a curiosity I always had with pregnant wo...I mean, people. I would like to drink your milk while I fuck you. If you don't want to its fine.Of course, am not implying I want to steal our baby's food I will never do that" Jaskier was all red from his face to his neck, aroused and nervous. Geralt stared at him just the way he did when the bard took his armor without permission one drunken night and lost part of it in a bet.

"Would you shut up if I let you?" Geralt asked, a half-smile illuminating his beautiful face.

"I will be your slave" Jaskier moaned, kneeling next to his witcher who smelled like almonds and sex. His muscular chest still looked defined with the only difference that it was more tender to the touch. Jaskier kissed him, a long sweet kiss without the usual biting and hair-pulling action involved. He lowered his mouth to the witcher's neck, licking a stripe of sweat mixed with the oil he was using to rub him while opening his own trousers, pulling out his thick member while he kissed and teased Geralt's nipples.

"Fuck.." Geralt moaned when he felt the bard lips around his left nipple. Unlike in women's pregnancies, a male witcher started his milk supply from the very first month until the fifth year of his child. Jaskier found out about it three months prior by accident when Geralt's shirt got drenched with milk after punching a couple of thieves who were trying to steal the bard's precious lute. 

"You are delicious" Jaskier moaned, licking his lips and rubbing his erection against the witcher's left tight.

"Perverted bard" Geralt gasped, grabbing Jaskier's hard manhood ,sliding it into his tight, wanting entrance. Jaskier cried out when he was fully inside the man he loved. Stretching him with his cock, making him moan out of pleasure. 

"Only for you, the most beautiful creature in the world. Do you know that this humble bard is in love with you?" 

"I love you too. Now shut up and fuck me" Geralt demanded using his usual low, dangerous tone, his legs were circling Jaskier's slim waist while sucking occasionally,one of Geralts nipples.

Geralt cried out when Jaskier rammed hard against his prostrate one last time, immediately releasing his orgasm and spilling it on Jaskier's belly and chest. The bard came after him, still lactating from the white-haired man while emptying himself inside him.

"That was the most erotic thing I had ever done in my life" Jaskier confessed, rubbing the witcher's jawline with his thumb. Geralt smiled under heavy eyelids and said nothing. The bard hugged him from behind, sticky with sweat and fluids he fell asleep holding Geralt only to be woken up minutes later with a sharp cry of pain, a trail of blood where Geralt was lying next to him and the witcher, nowhere to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading me!


End file.
